Rock On The Tyne
A well organised 2 day festival with very good facilities. It was co-promoted by Gateshead Stadium, Gateshead Council and a local promoter. All basic facilities were available on site - including plenty of toilets, water supply and shelter in the grandstands. There was a bar open on the grandstand for limited hours during the day and this seemed to work well. Mainly beer and lager was being sold in cans, but there was no can throwing at the stage, It was a very well behaved audience, mainly of local people, although there were also people from Scotland and some visitors from abroad. The promoters stage arrangements ran very smoothly and there were no delays, so the music ended in time for people to take public transport home afterwards. About 100 people stayed to camp on a very small campsite beside the stadium. They were charged one pound fifty a night and had access to toilets and washing facilities at night and the campsite was patrolled by the police and security services. The Samaritans also had a base on the campsite. In the arena, information was provided by Metro Radio, who also provided the stage D.J. They operated a smooth system for getting messages for people announced over the PA and had a notice board outside their tent in the arena. Their local people were able to deal with enquiries about transport and local facilities. St John Ambulance provided first aid cover throughout the 2 days, but saw very few casualties. The Samaritans also had a “quiet" tent in the arena but didn't see many people, partly as a result of their tent being inaccessible behind a crowd barrier on the terraces. Weather was fine throughout the weekend and the atmosphere at the festival was very good. Police were present, but made few arrests, mainly for theft from the campsite. It was a pity more people didn't attend the festival, but low numbers could be attributable to the festival having to compete with the Reading Festival being held the same weekend and the ticket prices being high (twelve pounds for the weekend). The line-up Saturday. Huang Chung, Doll by Doll, The Polecats, Pauline Murray, U2, Ian Dury & the Blockheads, Elvis Costello. Sunday. Fist, Diamond Head, Trimmer & Jenkins, Dr Feelgood, Ginger Baker’s Nutters, Lindisfarne, Rory Gallagher. Elvis Costello setlist: Little Goody Two Shoes; Accidents Will Happen; Strict Time; Man Out Of Time; Why Don't You Love Me (Like You Used To Do)?; Clubland; I've Been Born Again / King Horse; Tears Before Bedtime; Watch Your Step; Big Tears 11. Human Hands; The Beat; The Long Honeymoon; High Fidelity; New Lace Sleeves; The Town Where Time Stood Still; Temptation; Town Cryer; From A Whisper To A Scream; Watching The Detectives; Oliver's Army; Mystery Dance; I Can't Stand Up For Falling Down; (What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace, Love And Understanding?; Big Sister's Clothes; U2 setlist: With A Shout; 11 O’Clock Tick Tock; I Will Follow; An Cat Dubh; Into The Heart; Another Time, Another Place; The Cry; The Electric Co.; I Threw A Brick Through A Window; Stories For Boys; Out Of Control. Encores: I Will Follow; Fire. Rory Gallagher setlist: The Devil Made Me Do It; Bad Penny; Nadine; I Wonder Who; Moonchild; Double Vision; Wayward Child; Bourbon; Brute Force and Ignorance; Ride on Red, Ride On; Western Plain (When I Was a Cowboy); Tattoo’d Lady; Leavin’ Blues; Philby; Shadow Play; Bullfrog Blues